Frederick Dukes (2009)
Created By: AwesomeDymond Frederick Dukes or Blob is a mutant. His mutant characteristic is being very fat with a rubbery skin. He can use this to make himself immoveable, to absorb punches, and to bounce bullets away. Biography X-Men Origins: Wolverine Fred Dukes was once part of Team X, composed of him, James Howlett, Victor Creed, William Stryker, David North, Chris Bradley, John Wraith and Wade Wilson. After the team disbands, according to Wraith, the once-muscular and formidable soldier developed an eating disorder and easily became obese, and Wraith is currently training him to be a boxer. Wraith warns Logan not to make fun of his weight. However, when Logan is demanding the location of Victor Creed, he calls him, "Bub." Dukes, however, mishears and thinks that he called him "blob" and starts fighting with him. At first Dukes gains the upper hand, but is knocked out by headbutting Logan, whose skeleton had recently been reinforced with Adamantium. Dukes reveals that Creed and Stryker are working together, capturing mutants and experimenting on them, having allegedly learned the information from Agent Zero. Dukes does not know the location of Stryker's base, but says that there is an escaped mutant named Remy LeBeau who would. When Wraith, confronting Sabretooth, tells him that he's not scared of his fearful appearance, Creed replies that Dukes was, implying that he visited him prior to find Logan and Kestrel. In a deleted scene, infact, Sabretooth is seen on the ring, with Blob tied in a corner with the ring's ropes. After a phone call with Stryker, Creed walks menacing towards him, leaving is fate unknown. It is implied Creed killed him during an exchange between him and Wraith. Personality Traits Dukes is very embarrassed about his weight, and reacts very violently when people comment on his weight. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Dukes is able to throw a man in the air with no efforts, and fully stop a tank shell from exiting the barrel of the tank. Embodiment of the Immoveable Object: If Dukes plants his weight he is ultimately immoveable, meaning he can't be moved at all. Invulnerability: Dukes is invulnerable to the point of taking no damage from a tank shell exploding on his hand. Strength Level Class 25+ - 50 Tons Superhuman Strength: Dukes can at least lift 25 tons, probably closer to 45 tons. Relationships *Agent Zero - Friend. *John Wraith - Friend. *William Stryker - Former boss. *Logan - Former Team X member. *Wade Wilson - Former Team X member. *Chris Bradley - Former Team X member. *Victor Creed - Former Team X member. Appearance/ Actors Canon (1 film) *''X - Men: The Last Stand'' (first appearance) - Kevin Durand Behind the Scenes *Kevin Durand is a fan of the X-Men comic books and contacted the producers immediately when he knew that a new film was to be made, being dispose to play any role. *Special effects technicians worked on The Blob suit for six months and they insert in it a tubing system so that they could cool down Durand with cold water during filming. Please Comment Below When commenting please remember: on how accurate this page is; on how good the grammar is; and sign all comments with -- ~ ~ ~ ~ --, otherwise they: won't get mentioned; will be deleted. -- AwesomeDymond 24:17, May 28, 2012 (UTC)